


Afternoon Tea

by TheBrightestNight



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightestNight/pseuds/TheBrightestNight
Summary: Jon is feeling insecure. Martin remedies that.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Afternoon Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun lil drabble for your reading pleasure.
> 
> 1\. Because domestic JonMartin is everything to me  
> 2\. I am supremely disappointed in the fandom for not using this until it elicits that same feeling of hearing an over-played song on the radio  
> 3\. I have to do everything myself, don't I?
> 
> **Does contain MAJOR SPOILERS for S4.**

It was about a week in, since Martin and Jon had gotten settled into their safe-house. "Settled," of course, wasn't quite the right word in this situation. They weren't on vacation or something. They were literally on the run, their previous place of work now tied up with police tape. Among other things. No, "settled" wasn't the word, but it was _a_ word that fit well enough; the _only_ word that seemed fitting enough, anyway.

Currently, they were curled up together on the sofa, with Jon's legs thrown over Martin's. Jon pressed close to Martin's side, one of Martin's arms around Jon's waist, holding him ever closer, and one of Jon's arms curled around Martin's middle. Jon had also nuzzled his head into the crook of Martin's neck and Martin was all too happy to gently rest his chin on the top of Jon's head.

They had the television on, but the setting was low, the noise coming from it was a steady drone to fill the static of silence. Martin was reading a book. They both had tea, resting on a side table, next to the sofa for easy access.

As Martin set down his book to grab his tea, Jon shifted, clinging to Martin just that much more.

Martin glanced down at Jon, gently massaging Jon's side with his thumb.

"Something wrong, Jon?" Martin asked.

"Hmmm." Jon buried his face into Martin's shoulder for a long moment before peeking out and muttering, "Sometimes I feel like you could do better, Martin. I'm not even human anymore."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Jon," Martin deadpanned as he took a sip of his tea, his arm tightening around Jon's waist ever so slightly, still massaging Jon's side with his thumb.

Jon's face flushed. He felt his heart start beating out of his chest as he buried his face back in Martin's shoulder from overwhelming _feelings_ , which were equal parts, 1) freaking out over Martin's affirmation of love, 2) the fact that he used a fucking pun to do it, and 3) disbelief that he's so incredibly gay for this man.

Martin merely kissed the top of Jon's head before setting his tea back down and picking his book up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic JonMartin came to mind first. But I'd be lying if I also didn't think about the crack potential this has. Which is why I'm so disappointed. Y'all have been sleeping on this.
> 
> Can you _Imagine_ , before shit hits the fan, Jon saying that to Elias _at every single chance he gets_ , just to annoy him. What the fuck is Elias gonna do about it, huh? Suffer, that's what.
> 
>  **Jon:** Beauty is in the _Eye_ of the _Beholder_ , Elias, wouldn't you say?  
>  **Jon *in a stage whisper*:** Hey, Elias, hey…beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder.  
>  **Jon:** Well, beauty _is_ in the Eye of the Beholder, Elias, you know that.  
>  **Jon:** What's the saying again? Oh, yes—  
>  **Elias:** Please _don't_ —  
>  **Jon:** —beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder, Elias.  
>  **Jon:** Well, you know what they say—  
>  **Elias:** _Don't_ —  
>  **Jon:** Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder, Elias.  
> *later*  
>  **Elias:** Why am I here? Just to suffer? Every day Jon tells me "beauty is in the eye of the beholder."
> 
> Elias can't think about the Eye or say Beholder without that phrase popping into his head. And it's all thanks to Jon.
> 
> you can reblog on tumblr [here](https://awayofunderstandingit.tumblr.com/post/620318119671545857/drabble-afternoon-tea)
> 
> Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoyed! Comments are much appreciated! ^_^
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> TheBrightestNight


End file.
